Guardians of the Galaxy (film)
| Cinematographers = Ben Davis | Editors = Fred Raskin; Hughes Winborne | Distributors = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | Running Time = | Rating = | Budget = | Release Date = August 1, 2014 | Official Website = | IMDB ID = 2015381 | Marvel Movies = | Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Supporting Characters: * Yondu * Nova Corps ** Rhomann Dey ** Nova Prime Villains: * Ronan the Accuser * Nebula * * Other Characters: * Korath Locations: * Earth-199999 Items: * Vehicles: * | Plot = | Cast = *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill **A human who left the Earth thirty years ago who has since become a citizen of the Universe. *Zoe Saldana as Gamora **A former associate of Thanos trying to find a new path for her life. *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer **A being with the single-minded goal of getting his revenge on Ronan. *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon **A genetically and mechanically altered experiment from some part of the Galaxy. *Vin Diesel as Groot **A species that happens to look like trees look, and is quite communicative if you can understand the different inflections in the way he says, 'I am Groot.'. *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath *Benicio del Toro as The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Nova Prime Additionally, Ophelia Lovibond, Gregg Henry, Stephen Blackehart, Sean Gunn, Marama Corlett, Alexis Rodney, Melia Kreiling, and Spencer Wilding have been cast in unspecified roles. Peter Serafinowicz has also been cast as an officer of the Nova Corp. Lloyd Kaufman will make a cameo appearance. | Notes = * Marvel released concept art for the film at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con featuring Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, and Gamora. * More concept art was released at the 2013 Comic-Con featuring updated character designs. * The film will be released in 3D. * The film is under the working title Full Tilt. * Filming completed on October 12, 2013. | Trivia = * Gallery Videos File:NYCC Guardians of the Galaxy - Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian?|Will Michael Rooker Be a Guardian? File:Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy?|Who Are the Guardians of the Galaxy? File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Kevin Feige, Marvel Studios President|Interview - Kevin Feige File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - James Gunn|Interview - James Gunn File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro|Djimon Hounsou & Benicio del Toro File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista|Michael Rooker & Dave Bautista File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Lee Pace & Karen Gillan|Lee Pace & Karen Gillan File:Guardians of the Galaxy Comic-Con 2013 Interview - Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana|Chris Pratt & Zoe Saldana | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Iron Man 3 (promotional) Category:Marvel Studios